Punky's Weekend Getaway
by markaleen
Summary: Punky, Cherie, and Henry go on a weekend vacation to Rhode Island on Labor Day weekend. I'm using some of the many fond memories of my stays there over the many years  with a few I made up of course  Hope you enjoy! Please R and R
1. No Banks Were Robbed

**NOTE- I do NOT own any of the characters or media from Punky Brewster. All rights go to Shout!, NBC, and anybody else affiliated with it. I am not making money from these stories.**

**I was able to type this up while my hand was injured and I'm going to still continue this story along with the other I am curently writing. Enjoy! ~markaleen**

* * *

Punky, Cherie, and Margaux were in Punky's room 'working' on their summer reading when Henry came in with exciting news.

"I have great news that I think you girls are going to love!"

Punky, who was leaning on Brandon's doghouse, walked over to her foster father. "What is it Henry?" There was excitement in her voice.

"How would you all like to go on vacation?"

All their eyes light up. They all exclaimed, "Vacation!"

"Yes!"

"Where? When? Why? Where? When? Where!"

Henry laughed, "Punky settle down."

Cherie spoke up, "All of us? Even Margaux?"

Margaux shot Cherie her 'peasants' look to. The tone of her voice wasn't all excitement.

Henry continued to laugh, "Yes, even Margaux"

Margaux stood up and walked closer to Henry, "That is very kind Mr. Worriment, and where is it that we will be going, Pairs, London, or maybe New York?" She had her usual proper and stuck up tone about her.

"We'll be staying at a resort in Rhode Island."

"How many stars is it and where about in Rhode Island?"

Punky rolled her eyes, "Margaux, are you really so vain that you need to ask how many stars a hotel is?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Actually it's not really a hotel, it's a time share."

Margaux was shocked, "A time share? Pardon me for asking but, how did you get a time share? I mean, no offence but you're too cheap to buy Punky matching clothes!"

Punky glared at her, "How many times do I have to tell you? This is a choice!" she pointed to the outfit she had on, the usual mis-matched shoes and clashing colors and patterns.

Maurgaux rolled her eyes, "Besides that, the only time shares I know about are in Newport. Newport is where my daddy keeps his yachts."

Normally, Henry would comment on her rudeness, but he was used to Margaux and her, well let's just say snobbyness. "It is in Newport."

Punky and Cherie looked at each other and squealed, "We're going to Newport!"

Margaux gasped, "Mr. Worriment! Did you rob a bank to pay for this?"

"No. I did not rob any banks. Thought, I sat through three hours of the people who work there trying to convince me to rent one."

"Three hours? That must have been awful!"

"It was. But, at these type of things they usually give you restaurant gift cards or something similar to that. I said keep the gift cards, let me try it out for a weekend and I'll see about it then."

Punky was amazed, "And they gave it to you just like that? For free?"

"Unfortunately, not entirely free, I got it for a reduced rate though."

"Oh. Cool. So when are we going?"

"Over Labor Day weekend."

"Labor Day weekend? Then I'm afraid that I won't be able to make it. My family and I are going to be spending the weekend at our country club."

Punky walked over to Margaux, "Oh, that's too bad. Well Cherie and I better start packing, we'll keep in touch. Bye!" She pushed Maurgaux out of her room and Cherie and herself started planning the best vacation ever. (Even though it was two weeks away)


	2. It's Going to Be A Long Ride

"Are we almost there yet?"

Henry was getting very tired of that question. "No, we are not almost there."

"But Henry, we've been driving FOREVER!"

"It's a long drive from Chicago to Rhode Island."

"Why couldn't we have just taken a plane?"

"Yeah! And on planes they give you free peanuts!"

"Cherie, why are you always thinking about food?"

"Because, I like it."

Punky shook her head.

"Where are we anyway Mr. Warnimont?

"We're just about to leave Illinois."

Punky and Cherie both groaned.

"I wish that we didn't have to leave Brandon behind. It was nice of your Grandma to watch him, Cherie."

Cherie smiled.

"So what are we supposed to do the whole time? Just sit and look out the window bored out of our minds?"

"How about trying to get some sleep"

The girls looked at each other and said at the same time, "Nah."

"Henry, it's only 10 AM, we won't be asleep for a long, _long, _time."

Henry sighed as he realized that there was a _long_ drive ahead of them.

Cherie's eyes lit up with an idea, "Hey! How about we sing a song?"

"Great idea! I know just what we can sing." Punky started, "Maybe the world is blind, or just a little unkind. Don't know."

Cherie continued, "Seems you can't be sure, of anything anymore. Although…"

At the same time they sang, "You may be lonely and then, one day you're smiling again!"

_It may be a long ride, but it's almost worth it to see their smiling faces. _Henry smiled as he listened to Punky and Cherie sing.

* * *

I couldn't resist ;) ~markaleen


	3. Checking In

They approached the long street of stores, restaurants, galleries and museums. Actually it was two streets merging.

"Girls, are you awake?"

Cherie half opened her eyes, "What? Are we here?"

"Yes, we are."

Her eyes opened wide and she shook Punky awake. "Punky! Punky! We're here!"

"What? We are?"

"Yes! Look, it's amazing! All the shops!"

Punky rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. "Holy macinoli! This _is _amazing! Definitely worth the drive and boring lecture!"

Henry laughed. He slowly drove down the narrow street a bit then turned into the parking lot of the timeshare which was made up of three different buildings. "Here we are. Would you two like to check in with me or do you want to stay in the car?"

They looked at each other and at the same time said "We'll come!" Their legs were cramped from the long time that they were in the car.

They opened their doors and took a deep breath. They then sniffed. Punky and Cherie both made a face.

"Um, Henry? What's that smell?"

"What smell?"

"That salty and fishy smell?"

Henry smiled realizing that the two girls weren't used to smelling the sea air. "Oh that? That's the smell of the great ocean air."

"There's a breeze too"

"I know, isn't it wonderful?"

Punky smiled.

Cherie sniffed again, "Mmm, I smell pizza and fries!"

"Oh Cherie…"

After they all took another moment to take it all in and stretch their legs, the walked into the lobby of the information hall.

The woman behind the desk smiled, "Hello, how are you today?"

"Very well, thanks."

Cherie and Punky both smiled at the woman. They were both looking around a bit. Punky went over to the little area with a couch and chairs near a table of brochures. Cherie of course noticed the plate of free cookies. "Mmm! Cookies!"

Punky looked up from the shopping brochure she was looking at. "Okay, I agree with you there!"

"Look, they have your favorite, oatmeal raisin." She handed Punky a cookie.

"Yum, thanks!"

They ate cookies while looking through the different brochures and magazines they had while they waited for Henry to check in.

"All right, we're all checked in. You ready to go see our room?"

"Totally!"

The each grabbed one more cookie and headed back to their car to find their parking space and grab their luggage then headed up to their suite.

They were in for a surprise.


	4. A Magnificent View

They opened the door to suite 236. The girls' mouths dropped as they saw how lovely it was.

Henry pulled the luggage cart in. "Thanks for the help." He said very sarcastically. "So what do you girls think?"

"Whoa!"

"That's what I thought."

"We're going to go find our room."

As the walked in farther they saw that there were two balconies.

They chose the one closest to them on the right to look at first.

"Look! That building was an indoor pool!"

Cherie gave Punky an 'I told you so' look.

"And you doubted me…"

She smiled a guilty and 'you were right' smile.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. Let's see what we can see from the other balcony!"

"Let's hope there's a nicer view there." They both giggled.

They went back inside and quickly ran to the other side of the suite.

They opened the door to the other balcony and slowly walked out onto it. They were absolutely blown away by the view that was before their eyes.

"Oh… my…"

"Goodness…"

Henry was through looking at his free gift back and walked into the kitchenette, which was the same place as the balcony over looking the pools. He noticed that the girls had neglected to shut the door so he shook his head and closed the glass door.

The girls still stood looking at the magnificent view in front of them. They walked to the rail. They saw the ocean sparkling in the sun with a huge white bridge going across it. Closer to them was a tiny beach along with a pub playing their music loud (it was their type of music so they had no problem with it), and also there were docks with some little motor boats, some beautiful sail boats, and some magnificently large yachts (they couldn't help but wonder if anyof them were Mr. Kramer's). When they looked down at the water they could see hundreds of little fish jumping. When they turned their heads to the left they saw a walkway of docks and also a harbor filled with boats. Never in their life had they seen anything like this. It was one of the most amazing scenes they had ever seen. They were speechless for minutes. Henry hadn't heard anything and was a bit worried so he went out to check on them.

"Girls, is everything alright?"

Still awestruck they managed to reply, "Yes."

"What is it?"

"This view, it is absolutely amazing. More amazing than Michael Jackson's dancing, more amazing than Margaux's mansion, even more amazing than Disney World!"

"It is beautiful isn't it?"

Punky turned to Henry, "Henry, beautiful is a complete understatement! It is magnificent!"

"I am very glad you think so…"

He let them have a few more seconds to gaze at the scene.

"I hate to see your amazement come to an end but I really think that you two should unpack."

"Oh Mr. Worniment, do we have too?"

"The view will be here, besides, it should be even prettier tonight." He winked.

They both smiled and ran off to find the room with two beds in it.

They could only imagine what was in store for them next.


	5. A Room A Closet A Store A Door And Food

Punky and Cherie found the room with the two beds (it didn't take too long considering the suite wasn't all that big.)

Cherie nodded and smiled, "Nice room!"

Punky showed she agreed by nodding her head.

"So Punky, which bed do you want?"

Punky jumped onto the bed by the closet. "I'll take this one, you can have the bed by the window.)

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled.

"Thanks!" Cherie put her bags on her bed.

Punky got up and walked over to the window. She managed to open one of the windows but one of the other two only opened the slightest bit and the other wouldn't stay open. She shrugged. "Too bad we don't have the ocean view." Just them she looked over at Cherie and noticed that she had found the television set.

Punky giggled.

"Punky… we are in paradise."

She continued to giggle, "Yes, I think we are."

"Come on, let's finish unpacking so we can hang out by the pool."

"Sounds great to me!"

Punky grabbed her and Cherie's big suitcases. She went to put them in the closet when she realized something…

"You know what we can use this closet for?"

Cherie looked up, "Clothes? Bags?"

"No… We can use it for posters and stereo!"

"Oh yeah! That's a great idea! Only one problem…"

"What?"

"We didn't bring any posters."

"No problem! When I was looking through the brochures, I saw a store called Music Box. It sounds like a place that would have a ton of posters and music."

"Awesome!"

"Hopefully Henry will let us go shopping tomorrow."

"I'm sure glad we brought our own money!"

Punky laughed, "So am I!"

Henry knocked on the door, which opened at the knock.

"Wow, the door doesn't stay shut very well does it?"

"We didn't notice."

"What do you two want for dinner?"

"Tacos!"

Henry smiled, "How about some Chinese food?"

Punky and Cherie looked at each other, "Chinese food?"

"Why not?"

"We never order that?"

"Well, we're on vacation, I hear that there's a great Chinese take out, and I have a coupon."

The girls laughed, "Oh Henry."

"So is that a yes?"

"Sure!"

"What do you want?"

"Is there a menu?"

"Yes, it's on the dining table."

"Okay, we'll write down what we want."

"Sounds good. I'll be out on the balcony." he started to leave the room.

"Wait! Which one?"

"Pool view."

"Why that one?"

"Because it is much cooler out there."

Punky looked confused, "Um, Henry... On that one, all you see is the pool, and an ice factory, and a bunch of cars... on the other one, you see the ocean, a bridge, boats, and an awesome restraunt that plays awesome music!"

Henry shook his head and laughed, "I meant the weather was cooler, not the scenery, anyway, it's also quieter out here."

Punky and Cherie both shrugged, "Your choice."

Cherie grabbed the menu from the table and headed back to her and Punky's room to write down their order.


	6. Pupu Platter For Two

"Here, Henry." Punky handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Our food order..."

"Of course." He smiled and started reading their order. His eyes widened at the length of it. "2 egg rolls, pork fried rice, chicken fingers, steak tips, chicken lomain… you two are going eat all this food?"

"Of course not, that's just Cherie's order. Mine is below that."

Cherie grinned.

"Why don't you two just order a pu-pu platter for two?"

Punky and Cherie looked at each other.

"No offence Mr. Warnimont, but I think we rather just stick with what we wrote."

Henry knew what the girls were thinking. "Alright." He would make sure they weren't around when he ordered.

"Henry, after we eat can you take me and Cherie down to the pool?"

"Won't it be kind of chilly?"

"Not unless they air condition the indoor pool."

"Indoor pool?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice it when you were sitting on the balcony?"

"No, I guess I didn't notice it."

"That's okay."

"So Punky, what do you want to do while we wait for the food?"

"Want to look around a little more? You know see what's behind the doors, stuff like that."

"Sounds good to me."

"Cool!"

"I'll order in a little bit."

"Okay."

Cherie and Punky started looking behind every door. Behind one there was the boiler, behind another was a staircase leading to the fire exit, and behind the other one was just a closet with an ironing board and a broom. Then they went into Henry's room. They wished that they had his view. It was another great view of the ocean. It also had a Jacuzzi. After they were done looking around they went back to their room to watch some TV. It was hard learning the different channel numbers but thankfully there was a guide.

They both agreed that this was something they could get used too.


	7. Looking Through The Door

Punky and Cherie were still watching TV when they heard a buzz. They thought it was probably the guy with the food but that was a weird sounding doorbell.

"Was that the doorbell?"

"Yes, the food is here."

"Yay! I'm starved!"

"So am I!"

Punky put her hand on Cherie's shoulder, "You're always hungry…"

"I know…"

"Can we get the door?"

"I don't see why not."

They headed over to the door.

"Cool! A peep hole!"

"Can you see him coming?"

"No, I'm too short. You're taller than me, can you see anything?"

Cherie stood on her toes and was able to reach it. "I just see the hallway..."

"Wait a minute... Henry, I thought he was right here?"

"The buzzer is downstairs."

"You mean the doorbell?"

"Yes..."

"Oh."

Cherie was still looking through the peep hole. "The elevator just opened!"

"Cool!"

They opened the door.

The man with the food smiled. "Is this food for you?"

"Yes it is… Henry! You need too pay."

While Henry paid, Punky and Cherie took the food over to the table.

"Mmm! It smells _so _good!"

Punky nodded her head in agreement.

Henry opened the bag and took the many cartons of food out.

"We'll grab the plates and silverware…"

Punky continued, "And drinks. What do you want Henry?"

"Water will be fine. Thank you."

Once everything was set, they all sat down and had a delicious meal.


	8. Stuck

After they were done eating and cleaning up, Punky and Cherie got ready to go swimming. When they were near the entrance of the pool, they stopped because they noticed a puddle that was shaped like a heart.

"That is so cool!"

"Mr. Warnimont, do you have you're camera?"

"No, sorry, it's back at the room."

The girls sighed, "Aww…"

"If both of you want to run back and get it that's fine."

"Alright!"

Henry handed Cherie the key and the girls started to head back to the room. When they got to their lobby the elevator seemed to be stuck.

"Someone must be just getting hear or just leaving."

"How about we take the stairs?"

Cherie wasn't very sure, "I don't know… your dad said that the stairs aren't very safe…"

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?"

"He said not to use the stairs because you never know who's hiding there. Anybody can get into the building. The lobby door isn't locked. There could be a murderer, or a drunk, or a total creep!"

Punky rolled her eyes, "Cherie, you worry too much. Nothing bad is going to be there."

"I don't know, Punky…"

"The pool is going to be closed by the time we get the camera! It will also be too dark to take the picture! Please? We're only on the first floor, by the time we run up the stairs and back down we'll be fine."

"Alright, fine…"

Punky opened the stairway door and started to go in. She grabbed Cherie's arm when she wasn't moving. They ran up the stairs. Half way, Cherie suddenly stopped.

"Cherie…"

She pointed to a chair underneath the next flight of stairs, "P-Punky… why is there a random chair there?"

"I don't know… Come on, let's go!"

They got back to the room, grabbed Henry's camera and started heading back down the stairs. They reached the door at the bottom of the stairs, but they weren't able to open it.

"Uh oh…"

"See? I told you we shouldn't have taken the stairs!"

"Alright! We have no reason to panic… Let's just go back up stairs and wait for the elevator…"

"Fine."

They ran back up the stairs.

"This door won't open either!"

"We must have accidentally locked them…"

"What are we going to do?"

"We can go back down and bang on the door. Henry will eventually wonder where we are and come and try to find us."

"I don't know about you but I am getting pretty tired of running up and down these stairs."

They again ran down the stairs and started banging on the door. At the same time they yelled, "Help! Help! Help!" no response.

"We are in so much trouble."

"Hey, this isn't our fault. The elevator was stuck so we did the logical thing and took the stairs."

"Yeah, but we were told not too."

"Well, it seems like we have plenty of time to think of some exuse…"

They banged on the door a few more times then gave up and sat at the stairs.

Who knew how long they would be stuck for?


	9. Waiting

**Punky sat on the steps banging her head against the railing.**

"**Punky, would you please stop it! You're driving me nuts!"**

**She stood up, "Sorry. Where is Henry? I would think that he would start wondering where we were…"**

"**Yeah."**

"**What time is it?"**

"**How should I know? We were going swimming so I didn't wear my watch."**

**They sighed and sat back down on the steps.**

"**This is so boring!" Cherie put her face in her hands, not crying but trying to keep herself from going crazy.**

"**I know…"**

"**What could he be doing?"**

"**I really have no idea…"**

"**Should we be worried?"**

"**I really have no idea…"**

"**Do you think he'll ever find us?"**

**Punky was getting tired of all these questions, "I really have no idea…"**

"**Will we-" Punky cut her off, stood up, and faced her, "I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA!"**

**Cherie frowned and looked away, "Sorry…"**

**Punky sat back down.**

"**I'm sorry… I'm just so worried! It's so dark in here, and Henry should have been here by now. What if something happened to him? We have no way of finding out! The last time I was this worried was when my mom never came out of the shopping center…" **

**She couldn't take it. She hated this feeling. She also hated for anyone to see her cry, even her best friend. But where could she go? Then she remembered the chair they found. It wasn't very privet but it would have to do. She ran up the first flight of stairs and pushed the chair under the second flight of stairs. She sat down and started crying her eyes out. Cherie quickly followed concerned about Punky. She had never seen her like this. She felt so bad for her. Did she do this? Was it all her questions? Was there something she could do? She really didn't know.**

_**Poor Punky…**_


	10. A QUICK LOOK

Will Punky be able to handle her attack from the past?

Will Cherie be able to comfort Punky?

Will the girls get out soon?

Will Henry find Punky and Cherie?

Will the girls be able to go swimming?

Where is Henry anyway?

Find out on the next chapter of Chadder's Great Adventure!

Oops! Sorry...

Find out on the next chapter of PUNKY's Great Adventure!

* * *

Sorry for that... my little sister wanted me to add this, it's from a camp movie. At the end of each chapter of it they have a dramatic voice list questions like these. Also my very good friend backed my sister on this and bribed me rudely with cookies... so I figured why not? ;) ~markaleen


	11. Looking Back With Much Sorrow

**Note- Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! NaNoWriMo has been keeping me very, very busy! **

**Enjoy! ~markaleen**

* * *

Cherie quickly ran after Punky.

"Punky! Punky!"

Punky turned away from Cherie, "Go away."

Cherie hugged Punky, "No, I'm worried about you."

"Well I am worried about Henry!"

"I know… so am I."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." Punky was usually the one with the answers. "You know Punky, you never really told me about your mother…"

Punky was trying to hide her tears, "I know. I don't like talking about her. You know, the same way you don't like talking about your parents."

Now Cherie was trying not to cry, she hadn't really thought about her parents for awhile. It made her to sad. There was only one time she ever really let all her emotions out. Punky was right there to comfort her. _Well now it's my turn to help her. _"Tell me about her."

"I'd rather not."

"Trust me, you will feel better. Remember that time when I did talk about my parents? I let all those feelings out that had been kept inside me for years. It felt so good to just let it all out. Of course I was really sad but afterwards I felt better."

Punky slowly turned to Cherie, "She was beautiful. She had beautiful, wavy, black hair. It was long. She wasn't very tall. She sang so wonderfully. We used to sing songs together, especially if we were sad. We always had good times together. But, one day… all of that suddenly changed… She looked especially sad. She said to pack a bag because we were going on a trip. We drove all the way to Chicago and pulled into a shopping center. We pulled into a shopping center, then she turned to me and said, "There's something I need in there…' then she got out of the car. Just before she closed the door she said, 'Bye Punky… I love you. Make sure you are a good girl. Always.' Of course then I thought she was just being her usual kind and loving self. But now when I look back on it, I know that she knew that she was never coming back…" she was sobbing by this point. Cherie also had tears running down her face. It hurt her so much to see her best friend like this.

"Oh, Punky… I am so, so sorry!"

All Punky could do was nod. Then she continued, "So a few hours later, it was dark. That's when I realized that she wasn't coming back. I grabbed my bag and walked over to the building to see if I could find her, but the doors were locked. Then it was just me, and Brandon. I have no idea what I would have done without Brandon. So I walked around finding someplace where I could sleep. That's when I met you. And… well… you know the rest."

Cherie hugged Punky as hard as she could.

A few minutes later after they had both calmed down, there was a knock at the downstairs door…


	12. At Last

Punky and Cherie quickly ran down the stairs to see who was at the door.

Punky yelled, "Henry, Henry! Is that you?"

"Yes Punky! It's me! Are you girls stuck?"

They were both so happy to hear Henry's voice.

"Yes! Both doors are locked!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to go get someone who can open this door!"

Punky and Cherie shouted at the same time, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Within a few minutes the door was opened and they were out. Both of them ran to hug Henry.

"What took you so long?"

"I was talking to another gentleman who is staying here. I completely lost track of time. I am so sorry! What were you girls doing in the stairs? I thought I told you two not to take them."

"Sorry Mr. Warnimont… the elevator seemed to be stuck so we figured we could take the stairs…"

"Well… I guess it doesn't matter now. I think it's too late to swim now. Let's go back up to the room."

The elevator was working again so they headed back up to the room. Cherie and Punky sat on the ocean view balcony and listened to the music coming from the pub while they planned what they wanted to do the next day. They were so happy and relieved to be out of that stairway. They decided that they would try to forget that it ever happened. They wanted to remember this vacation as the best time they had ever had. They went to bed fairly early because they were extremely tired and they wanted to get an early start in the morning.


	13. Smooth Jazz And A Sunrise

Punky and Cherie were in a deep sleep. The clock hit five A.M. That's when they were the voice on the radio. "Good morning everybody! It's five A.M.! Now it's time for some smooth jazz…" Then, just as they were just told, smooth jazz started playing. Both of them sat up at the same time and looked at each other.

"What the heck?"

"It's the alarm clock…"

Cherie tried to figure out how to turn it off but could find the button or switch so she pulled the plug out of the wall.

"That was weird."

"Very…" Punky stood up and opened the curtains.

"Punky, what are you doing?"

"Hey, we're awake, we may as well get up."

Cherie groaned, "I don't want to be awake at five in the morning."

"Cherie… you can sleep in any old day… come on, let's get ready! Maybe we can watch the sunrise!"

Cherie sat up, "Well… I guess that would be nice…"

"If we get dressed now we can sneak down to the docks and be back before Henry wakes up!"

"Oh no! I am not sneaking out!"

"Come on, it will be fun! Trust me, Henry won't be up until at least six-thirty. If it makes you feel better, we can leave him a note telling him where we are incase her wakes up."

"Alright… we can go."

"Yay!"

They quickly got dressed, wrote a note, and went down to the docks to watch the beautiful sunrise.

They both agreed that it was the best way to start the day. Punky loved all the bright colors naturally. The sunset was great too but there was something extra special about the sunrise. They were both glad to be sharing that moment together. Punky thought about how much Margaux was missing, of course she had a lot of money, but money could never buy simple moments and memories like this.

* * *

Alright... I admit it. I heard the alarm clock but I pretended to be asleep and let my sister deal with it... I was affraid that she was going to make me wake up. ;) ~markaleen


	14. Bacon

Punky and Cherie went back to the suite after watching the sunrise. They stepped out of the elevator and instantly smelled bacon.

Cherie's eyes lit up as she took a deep breath, "Mmm! That smells delicious!"

Punky nodded in agreement, "Sure does!"

They opened the door and were thrilled to see (and smell) that the bacon was coming from their kitchen.

"Good morning girls."

"Good morning."

"Did you get the note?" Cherie wondered.

"I did, and thank you for telling me where you were."

"No problem."

Henry smiled and went back to cooking, "So what do you two have planned first for today?"

"Can we go swimming after we eat Mr. Warnimont?"

Punky added, "Because we didn't get to last night."

"I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Hey, I wonder if that puddle is still there."

"Oh yeah! We can't forget the camera this time!"

"Breakfast is almost ready, you two go get what you want all together so we can leave after we do the dishes."

The girls slightly groaned, "_We _have to do the dishes?"

"It won't be that bad if all three of us do them together."

The girls sighed, "Alright…" then they went to their room to get ready for the first part of their day.


	15. They Walk The Busy Street

"Yummy breakfast."

"Yes, very good Mr. Warnimont."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Punky and Cherie put their dishes in the sink and quickly ran towards the door in hopes of getting out of doing the dishes.

Henry knew what they were doing, "Hold it!"

"Fine…" they slowly walked back to the sink and helped Henry do the breakfast dishes.

"Now can we go swimming?"

"Yes, now we may go swimming. Are you both ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let me grab my camera and we'll go."

"We grabbed it already. It's right here." Punky handed him the camera.

Henry smiled, "Thank you."

"Let's go!"

Hey rushed out of the room and down to the pool. Cherie and Punky were having a ball jumping into the water. Sometimes they would yell random things while in the air (or even under the water). After awhile they got bored of swimming so they went back to the room to shower and change. They asked Henry if they could go shopping next, he agreed. They shopped at some of the boutiques but they were still looking for the music store.

"I can't seem to find it."

"Do you still have the brochure?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem." Cherie smiled.

Punky looked at the map on the brochure, "Oh! We're going the wrong way."

"Okay, let's turn around."

They walked and walked the long street.

"Punky, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Positive."

"This is a really long street, it must be at the end."

Henry was getting tired of walking. So were Punky and Cherie but they were determined to find the store.

"How about we ask someone?"

Henry pointed out, "Most of these people are tourists, I don't think they would know."

"Well, there's a tourist center let's go ask there."

"Alright."

They crossed the busy street and went into the visitor center. They asked the woman at the desk where the store was and they woman gave them directions, apparently they only had to walk up the street a bit more. Finally they found it. They thought it was the best store yet. They had a lot of different things. Posters, records, tapes, and stuffed animals. Henry was a bit annoyed with how much of their limited money they were spending but he warned him that, that was all they were getting. They were fine with it though, they had done all the other shopping before, this was their last stop. They did save some quarters for the last stop.

"Thanks Henry for taking us."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Warnimont."

"You're welcome girls."

"What's for dinner?"

"Well, you have a choice, you can have left over pasta, or you can have that pub near our room."

The girls shouted, "The pub! Definitely!"

"There's just one thing…"

"What?"

"We'll have to sit through one of those things where they try to get you to buy one of the time shares."

The girls moaned, "Seriously?"

"There's always the pasta."

They rolled their eyes, "How long is the lecture thing?"

"About a half hour to an hour."

"A whole hour?"

"We'll get our meal for free if we go."

The girls pouted, "Fine…"

And off they went.


	16. Shout

"Henry, can we go to the arcade first?"

"Yes, but very quickly."

The girls jumped up and yelled, "Yippee!"

Henry smiled as they walked back down the street to the arcade. Henry definitely didn't like the arcade. It was loud, crowded, chaotic, and it was basically a kid's casino. He didn't like Punky or Cherie in a place like that. Luckily, after ten minutes it was time to go. He didn't want to be late for the meeting.

He tried to yell over all the noise, "Girls! We have to go or we will be late for the meeting!"

"What?"

"We are going to be late for the meeting!"

"We don't have to go to the meeting?"

Henry was extremely frustrated, "We are going to be late!"

"Oh! Okay!"

They quickly cashed in their tickets, picked out their prizes, and hurried to the building where they would get the meal.


	17. Stinky Fish

Henry, Punky and Cherie arrived at a place called, 'Long Wharf' and found the building where the meeting was.

"Henry, it smells like stinky fish here."

"No, more like stinky fish rotting in the sun."

Punky made a disgusted face, "Eww, Cherie that's grossaroo!"

"I know it's smells bad outside but it shouldn't inside."

"Good."

They went inside the building and were greeted by a woman who led them to a room filled with desks. They sat down at one of the desks. They had to wait a few minutes for the man giving the presentation to finish the meeting before them.

Punky and Cherie were already bored.

"Henry, this is boring and it hasn't even started."

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon."

A few minutes later, the man came and greeted them. Punky and Cherie agreed that he was nice enough. Besides, he gave them juice and doughnuts. He had a bowl of candy out on his desk. They were fine for a while, but they felt like it was taking more than thirty minutes. They looked around for a clock. When they found one they noticed that they had been sitting there for over an hour.

Cherie whispered to Punky, "I thought this was only supposed to last half an hour."

"Me too…"

"You don't think that he told us it would only be half an hour so we'd agree to come do you?"

"Nah, Henry wouldn't lie. At least, I don't think so…"

They continued to sit and watch the clock.


	18. Three Hours Later

Two more hours passed. Punky and Cherie had never been more bored. They nearly jumped up when they heard the man say, "Well, that's about it." They received the certificate for dinner then the girls practically ran out of the building.

"Mr. Warnimont, you said it would only be thirty minutes. We were there for three hours!"

Punky added, "We know this because we watched the clock."

"I know… I am so sorry. They had said it would only be about thirty minutes. To be honest, I wouldn't have gone if I had known how long we were really going to be there."

"Well, at least we get to eat at that cool restaurant."

"Yeah!"

"Let's walk back to the suite and we'll all get ready to go."

Cherie asked, "Wait, is it a formal restaurant?"

Henry shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure but I looked at the menu and they are ridiculously over priced, so I'm guessing that the restaurant part is semi-formal."

The girls nodded. They didn't really care; they loved for anything remotely formal. They continued to walk.

Once they got back to their room the put on their dresses.

"Okay Henry, we're ready to go!"

"Alright, grab the key."

Cherie grabbed it and put it in her purse.

Neither of the girls could wait to see what their dinner would be like.


	19. Ooh, Fancy

They walked onto the dock that led to the restaurant. When they walked in they were amazed. They had beautiful blue shears along the walls and shiny silver ornaments. It was much fancier then they would have thought even though at the same time it was casual. They were seated by the window and had an excellent view of the sunset. They ordered their drinks and found that even the glasses were fancy. They had a curve at the top instead of it just being strait. While they waited for their food to come, they started making plans for the next day.

"So Henry, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I would like to take you girls along the coast to see the mansions and to fly kites."

"Sounds fun, but we don't have any kites."

"I brought some with us."

"Yippee!"

Not long after that the food came. It wasn't as good as they had imagined but it wasn't too bad.


	20. Cake

The desert however was fabulous.

"This is the best cake I have ever had!"

Punky laughed after she had swallowed a huge bite. "And that really means something coming from you!"

Cherie giggled.

Henry watched as the girls quickly stuffed their mouths with huge bites of cake. "Slow down you two. You're going to get a stomach ache!"

"Maybe, but it would be well worth it."

At the table next to them, there was a family also eating dessert. A little girl who looked about six years old walked up to Cherie and looked at her slice of cake.

The little girl's eyes were wide, "I want to try this cake!" The little girl took a handful of cake from Cherie and literally stuffed it into her mouth. Everyone in her family was shocked except her two sisters who were laughing (along with Punky). One of the little girl's sister quickly stood up and grabbed her. "Sally! Don't eat random people's cake!"

Sally smiled, she had cake all over her face. "MMM! This is good cake! I want some more!"

"No stupid!"

The mother got up and told them to sit down. "I am so sorry about this. Let me buy you another piece."

Henry laughed, "No, that's alright. You don't have too."

"No, no I insist. My daughter can't get enough sweets."

Punky laughed and spoke up, "We can tell!"

The waiter walked by, "Is everything alright here?"

They explained what happened and the waiter went to get another slice of cake. Everyone was back at their own tables. Cherie was looking at her cake as she had been the whole time. "My cake…"

"Don't worry, you're getting another."

"This is the best thing that could have happened."

"What?"

"I get even more cake!"

"Cherie…"

"Don't worry, you can share the other one with me."

They both smiled. This trip just kept getting better and better.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was trying to think of how I could add my little sister into this. She actually did what Sally here did to Cherie's cake but to mine... and I didn't get another piece... :P So what if this happened two-three years ago? She still owes me a handful of cake! ;) ~markaleen**


	21. Sundown

They took a walk after they ate. The sun had just almost gone down.

"This is so pretty!"

"It's like a huge painting!" Cherie added.

Henry smiled as he listened to the girls go on about the sky.

Punky turned to Henry, "Gee Henry, I wish you had your camera."

"So do I, I guess we'll just have to hope that it will be this beautiful tomorrow."

The girls smiled as they continued to walk along the docks. Eventually it got dark and they decided to sit and look at the stars. Also, the lights from the boats lit up the water and they could see all the fish. Some of them even jumped! It gave Punky and Cherie such a good feeling. Exciting yet relaxing. They couldn't wait to see what the next day brought. They headed back to the suite and fell asleep shortly after that.


	22. The End

The next morning Cherie and Punky woke up much later than they had hoped. They quickly got ready and ate breakfast so they could see where Henry was taking them. To their delight, Henry took them for a drive along the coast looking at all of the magnificent mansions. Cherie and Punky picked out which mansion was 'theirs' After that, Henry took them to a hill that was also along the coast. They flew kites and also saw the most amazing kites they had ever seen. One was a life sized (or maybe even bigger) tiger and another was an even bigger cobra. They didn't know that such things existed. They wished that their kites were like that but then realized that it's a good thing theirs were small because those were hard enough to fly. They spent a few hours there, and then they relaxed the rest of the day at the resort. Henry got pictures of the sunset. The girls couldn't wait to see how they came out. They were sad that they had to begin packing. They never wanted to leave. Especially now, they were in what could possibly be the best place in the world and they had to go home to start another long year. They hoped they would be back again sometime.

"This was a great trip huh Punky?"

"It sure was! I can't remember the last time I enjoyed a vacation this much!"

"Same here."

"I guess if we want to come back we'll either have to save up for it or sit through one of those boring meeting or whatever it's called again."

"It'd be worth it though."

Cherie smiled, "Yeah…"

Henry came in to tell the girls that it was time for bed. Sadly they climbed into their beds hoping they'd wake up in the car so they could do it all over again.

**Back home**

On the first day of school, Margaux, Punky, and Cherie were all sitting at the lunch table. Punky and Cherie were telling Margaux all about their trip.

"Sounds like you two got a little idea about what it's like to be rich."

Punky replied, "Actually Margaux, I'm glad we're not rich. Because if there's one thing that I learned on this trip, it's that some things in life just can't be bought. I learned to appreciate what's around me. Not material things, but the beautiful things of nature that God gives us. I suggest you try it sometime. You might be able to think of something other than money even for a few minutes. Honestly, I think you're missing out on a whole lot…" and with that Punky grinned. She knew she had gotten everything she could from that wonderful weekend getaway.


End file.
